Rock And Roll Labor Day Concert-An Cartoon Crossover Labor Day Speical
by andrew.matlack
Summary: It's Labor day and It's going to be an concert by Puffy Amiyumi, but it seem that the villains, Mojo Jojo, The Rowdyruff boys, The Beat Alls, Cree Lincoln, Numbuh 5's sister and even El Val Madre gets to invade the concert! Will our heroes save the day? Read and find out!


A/N: In case you didn't know that today is Labor Day and I think that even get to do the unbelievable and this is a crossover fanfiction story between Cartoon X-Overs and Puffy Amiyumi, so I think that we need to enjoy that as possible as they get to know about it.

It was labor day at the Cartoon Stadium as Japan's greatest sensation Puffy Amiyumi as they get to be rocking as rolling as they get to see that they get to possibly as they had to use it as they get to rock on the last day of summer.

"Isn't this great Yumi?" asked Ami, her co-rock star and best friend. "I Think that we're going to perform at the Cartoon Stadium!"

"I think this is going to be rocking and rolling!" said Yumi as Ami giggled.

It was that it was going to be the greatest, until Mojo Jojo planned to get his Beat Alls to be reuniting them. "At least, a huge reunion just for me!" as the Rowdyruff boys gets to be that they're flying to them. "Mojo, we're here!"

"Ah, Rowdyruff boys, I see that you're going to be that you're going to be that you're going to that Labor day concert." said Mojo.

"Yeah, and we're going to crash that place!" replied Brick.

"Oh I believe that so." said Mojo. "As I got to reveal the greatest plan ever."

"If it's about turning everybody in the concert into dogs, you done it three times." said Butch.

"Oh, but it's not turning people into dogs," as he gets to show them the poster. "It's my reunion about the Beat Alls."

"Who?" confusedly asked the boys. "The Beat Alls!" As he explained to them. "Him, Fuzzy Lumpkins and Princess morebucks and I, Mojo Jojo used to be a team until I Walked into Moko Jono, she was my sweetheart."

"Yeah, until she broke your heart as she turns out to be that she's just a zoo monkey named Michelle." said Boomer.

"Thank you for bringing that up, Boomer." Said Mojo. "But as long as I Get to invite all of my old friends back, we'll get to be the beat alls once more!"

As Mojo gets to see that he's calling his old friends, it turns out that in the KND Treehouse that there was in close of the counter kind.

"Gee, it's been since Numbuh 5 became leader that Numbuh 1 get to enjoy the Galactic Kids-Next-Door." said Numbuh 4, Wallaby Beatles.

"Yeah, and just to let things to let it simple, we'll never get to be this desperate." as Kuki, Numbuh 3 gets to make sure that it was nothing that quite as they get to celebrate Labor day." as they sigh.

"I wish that Nigel was here." As a voice came in. "Wish no more!" it cried out as it turns out to be Numbuh 1 himself, Nigel Uno.

"Oh Numbuh 1, I'm so glad that you're here!" as they came to a reunion hug. "I love to stay here and chat but I think that I could get everything ready for the Labor Day concert."

"But you just got back from the galactic Kids-Next-Door." said Numbuh 4.

"I know, that's why I Had to go to my old room so I can get change." as he gets everything ready as they get to possibly as they get happen to make sure as they get to do anything as they had to go for."

"I think that I'm going to take Numbuh 4 with me because that my pen pal is a member of Puffy Amiyumi." said Kuki. "You know Ami of Puffy Amiyumi?" said Numbuh 5. "You're bluffing!"

"No really, I think that it was a simple way of making it as they get to possibly as they get to rockin' and rolling!"

As they get to see that Kuki is taking Wallaby to the concert, it seems that the soon-to-reunited Beat Alls won't be the only people who won't get to be crashing the party, it seems that El Val Madre gets to be coming to that party too.

As he gets to laughed, he evilly said "Oh Goody, a Labor Day Party for me to wreck to."

As we head over to 17-year-old-Bart Simpson's house in Miracle city, he and his girlfriend Jedna had to be exactly as they give out that he was going to be that they had to prepare as their neighbors Rodolfo and Maria gets to be building up as they get to possibly as they had to run as they get to do so.

"Mrs. Rivera, do you think that I could be that I might to take this to the labor day concert?" asked Bart. "I believe that Jenda is baking some cookies."

"That's nothing," Said Maria. "I baked some Brownies."

"That's what my mom's baking in Springfield!" as they could possibly as they had to allow that it was going to allow that simply as they had to noticed as they get to make up as they would allow that as they get to see thumping.

"Mr. Rivera, if you're going to be that quite as they had to do some stomping, then at least that they get to have to save it for the concert."

"That wasn't me." said Rodolfo. "that was-" As they get to see that they could possible as they had to see that it was El Mal Madre stomping.

"THAT'S EL MAL MARDE!" Maria shouted. "THAT'S THE VILLAIN THAT ONCE SCARED AWAY RODOLFO!" as they get to stomping as they had to possibly as they had to make it as they get to possibly as they get to make it as they get to simply when they had to stomping around.

"What's going on?" said Manny as he gets interrupted his studying.

"Your monster is running amuck!" Said Bart as Manny gets to see that El Val Madre is going to get it as they get to possibly as they had to allow as they would allow that they get to be stomping as they get to run over as they as all citizens as they get to possibly as they had to attack.

"This is the job for-" As Manny gets to spin his belt buckle, gives out the Tigre roar, turns into and cried out "EL TIGRE!" as they get to possibly see that Manny's going to stop El Val Madre.

"Wait a minute, you run away from a villain?" asked Bart. "It's a long story." said Rodolfo.

As Manny gets to stop him as he gets to be slapped as El Val Marde gets to make it as they get to possibly as they had to use it as they get to make it as he gets to be beaten up he gets to make sure that he was going to make it as they could possibly as they would allow that he was going to be that he got attack by Bart's house as he gets to be that he was simply as he got landed on Bart's garden. "Aye Crumbra, my garden!"

As El Val Marde. "Wow, to be completely honest, I didn't know that Manny gets to follow me." replied Rodolfo.

As the giant gets to leave. "And he gets to go to that Cartoon Stadium!" cried out Jedna. "Come on, we got to stop that villain giant before it's too late!"

as they get to Bart's Spaceship car as Bart and Jedna gets to be in there as well as Manny and his parents get inside the car, as they get to drive out.

Back at the concert...

"boy, I tell you, this concert this going to be the bomb!" Said Ami.

"Boy, I'm so excited that I can hardly stand it!" Said Yumi.

While they had to take it into pratice, Tommy Pickles and his girlfriend Rachel and their friends, Chuckie, Phil and Lil and Suzie had to take their tickets as they could possibly get.

"i can't believe a lucky gal like Rachel that can take us backstage so we can meet Japan's biggest rockstars." Said Tommy.

"believe it Tommy," said Kimmi. "Rachel used us so she can be the star of the show."

"Don't give your hopes up," said Suzie. "maybe that I'll get to be opening for Puffy Amiyumi."

As Kimmi gets to the gate, an serucity man gets to stop her. "Hold it right there lady."

"No problem," said Kimmi. "I'm here to warn the band to not to make sure that my good friend Rachel doesn't have to go first." As he stopped her. "Beat it kid!" As he gets to thorw her body onto the parking lot.

it seems that El Val Marde gets to come to the concert, as well as the Beat Alls and the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Mojo, are you sure that band of yours is going to work?" Asked Brick. "I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Relax Brick," said Mojo. I think that we could possibly had to use it as they get to make it as we had to take all of the money and the gold, and all that other stuff."

But as both El Val Marde and and Mojo and the Beat Alls gets to a concert/party invasion, so does a third villain on the bowels as Cree Lincoln gets a little cranky institution.

"So, they're throwing a party without inviting me, Huh?" Said Cree. "I'll make sure that this will be the last one that they'll be hearing from me." As she smiled evilly.

As we head back to the rockin' Girls, it seems that they're going to be warming up at the last minute.

"You know, after tonight, I think that this will be the best Labor Day performance ever." said Yumi.

"You know it." said Ami as their manger Kaz gets to tell them. "1 Minute girls!" as they get to see that the crowd is building up as they had to make it as they had to allow that it was simply that they're cheering them on.

"This is it, it's now or never!" said Ami. "For the end of Summer!" as they get to be performing as they get to rock and roll as they get to perform "Planet Tokyo"

It was that Manny had to arrive with Frieda. "Manny, where were you? I've been waiting for you."

"Frieda, we must to get everyone out of the concert, we get to fear that El Val Madre's going to get us and I think that it was that it was that-" as he got interrupted by Officer Suarez, Frieda's Dad. "You can't just stay from Frieda, can you?"

"Guys, you got to get everyone out of there, you got to get them to a higher ground and-" As he gets to throw him out the stadium the same the Security man did to Kimmi from earlier.

"Hello Cartoon Stadium, are you ready to rock?" as they get to cheer, Ami turn to Yumi. "Ready Yumi?"

"I'm ready if you are!" as they get to perform "Planet Tokyo", The Beat Alls gets to be taking this seriously. "Tell us Mojo, why are we here together again?" asked Him.

"Because it's a reunion that's going to be talking for years!" said Mojo.

"But what if we don't want to go for a reunion?" asked Princess Morbucks. "Because it's the only way that we can be simply had to though the concert."

"I just hope that there's no giant coming over here." said Fuzzy, but he seem that he's wrong as El Val Madre gets to be that he's stomping thought his way.

Meanwhile, Bart's Parents, Homer and Marge gets to see that it was going to be that they're bringing brownies as they get to possibly as they had to make it as they would as they get to allow that it was simply as they had to feel that it was nothing to do about it.

"We're bringing brownies to the party!" said Homer. "Yeah, I baked these myself." as they get to possibly as they had to bring some milk with it." said Homer as they get to see that as they get to possibly as they had to allow that they see that El Val Madre gets to be stumping his way so Homer hears it. "Wow, that is a huge monster!" as the evil giant gets to be stomping as he gets to possibly as he has to make it to allow that it was strangely as it goes into a huge pond as a puddle.

As he shakes the water off his foot, he resumes going to the cartoon stadium. "Wow, that monster sure knows how to attack the city." Homer replied. "And he's heading off to the cartoon stadium!" Marge shouted as Homer Screamed. "And Bart and Jenda are there, we got to get Lisa and take us there!" as Marge gets to ride in her Chamerio.

Back in the stadium, they get to performing as they get to possibly as the crowd gets to cheer as Ami gets to fear that something ain't right.

"Uh, Ami, do you get the feeling that there's stomping?" Worried Yumi.

"Oh Quit worrying, I think that we're Rocking and Rolling!" as Cree Appeared. "Think again, two goody shoes!" she gets to take Ami's Gitaur as she gets to be rock and rolling.

As The Reunited Sector "V" gets to see of what was going on there. "Oh great, I believe that Cree is destroying that concert." replied Numbuh 1.

"WHAT? MY SISTER'S HERE?" angered Numbuh 5 as she gets down to the concert stage as she gets to make sure that she gets to make it a concert brawl. "Wow, I Can't believe that two girls are going to fight over during a labor day concert and in front of Puffy Amiyumi!" as Suzie gets to eat popcorn to watch the fight. "Hey Sis, how's about a SISTERLY ATTACK!" as she gets to attack Cree.

As the Powerpuff Girls gets to be appearing. "We came here for the concert, and we're here to beat up the Beat Alls!" announced Blossom.

"Yeah, and we're going to enjoy the concert right after we beat them up!"

"Wait, What are you doing?" As Cree gets attack by Numbuh 5 as the Beat Alls gets to be here. "I'm here to get the reunion!" announced Mojo Jojo. "An Beat Alls Reunion!" As they get to see that Ami saw that as she exclaimed "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Well, in case you know, that we're the beat alls." explained Him. "And it seems that you're going to be that you're twisting into a CORE!" as they get to see that El Val Madre as they get to see that El Tigre gets to be that scaring the audience away.

"Wow, Sisters fighting, an Monkey took Ami's guitar, and now, a huge monster of a villain that's going attack that an concert," said Suzie. "This is the best labor day concert ever!" As El Val Madre gets to take the stage. "I knew it, that monster gets to be that taking the stage!" replied Kimmi as Kuki gets to stop the monster. "Hey you, you better put that stage back or else my boyfriend gets a butt-kicking on you!" as Wallaby looked shocked. "Boyfriend? You said that you take us backstage so you can make us learn that Ami's your pen pal."

"I can explain!" said Kuki as she's about to explain, El Val throws some mustard on Numbuh 1's Tuxedo. "MY TUXEDO!" He screamed. "KIDS-NEXT-DOOR, BATTLE STATIONS! For old time's sake."

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

As they get to fight off El Val Madre, they get to see that they've been attacked. "You see that, I knew that Numbuh 3 would lie to me all along!" As El Val gets to throw Numbuh 4 out of the stadium as Kimmi gets to be attacked as well.

"If Rachel would've invited you, you've should stay home." Tommy explained as El Val Madre gets to be that attack as they get to throw out as he gets to land on Marge's Charmiaro as Lisa gets to see that he gets to survive.

"Ahh! Tommy on board!" as they get to possibly as Marge gets to drive into the stadium as she gets to be that it was going to be out of control.

"D'OH!" Homer Exclamed.

As they get though the cliff, Marge steps the break petal as they get to see that she saved us. "Phew, that was close." Marge sigh in relief as she gets to pull reverse on her truck.

"Come on, we got to save Puffy Amiyumi!" as they get to the stadium.

As back there, El Val Madre gets to take away from it, as he took Kaz.

"HELP! I'VE BEEN MANGERNAPPED!" Shouted Kaz. "Ahh! Kaz has been kidnapped!"

How will the others gets to be saving Kaz And the concert, is this the end of Puffy Amiyumi as we speak? Can they be silenced forever?!

"Not as the others and I can put our heads together!" said Kuki.

As they get to perform the concert jam.

As El Val Madre got confused, he knew that Kuki was on to something. "Hey, wait for me, I Got a Guitar too!" replied Frieda as they get to be performing like crazy as they get to rocking and rolling as Kuki, Kimmi, and Marge had to take a jam! "I Brought a Triangle!" she said as she give it a ding!

As they get to rocking and rolling as Yumi replied. "It's working like a charm!" excitedly said Yumi.

Kaz chuckled and said "Ah, yes, it's the only way to teach an old monster an new tricks." as he fell down and thudded.

"AHH! IT'S KILLING ME!" As he gets to out of the stadium as he gets back to the hole back from wence it came.

As the Rowdyruff Boys get to be appeared. "Ah man, we miss the action!" cried out Brick. "At least that we still get to enjoy the concert." as they get down to Mojo Jojo. "Where's your Moko now?" as the other Beat Alls laughed as Mojo looked embarrassed.

As the girls get up and asked "Hello Cartoon stadium!" Ami announced. "Are you ready to rock now everything's back to normal?!" as the crowd cheered. "I thought that You might get to take these brownies in order to fill up your strength." Marge said as she gives them brownies. "Thank you ma'am," polite said to Marge as she turn to the concert. "And thank you for my pen pal Kuki!" as the crowd cheers.

"Kuki, I was wrong." Said Wallaby. "Ami really is your pen pal."

"I know, but after that, I think that I will talk about this in school." said Kuki.

"Come on everybody, let's dance!" said Bubbles, and so they did as Blossom gets to be eye blasting those spotlights that hits near the stadium. "Oops! Sorry!" Shouted Blossom.

The End

Cast

The Simpsons  
Bart Simpson  
Homer Simpson  
Marge Simpson  
Lisa Simpson  
Jedna

El Tigre: The Adventures Of Manny Rivera  
Manny Rivera/El Tigre  
Rodolfo Rivera  
Maria Rivera  
Frieda Sudeaz  
Chief Sudeaz  
El Val Madre

The Powerpuff Girls  
Blossom  
Bubbles  
Buttercup  
Mojo Jojo  
Princess Morebucks  
Him  
Fuzzy Lumpkins  
Brick  
Butch  
Boomer  
Mentioned:Moko Joko

Rugrats/All Grown Up:  
Tommy Pickles  
Chuckie Finster  
Phil Devile  
Lil Devile  
Kimmi Wannabe Finster  
Suzie Charmichel  
Rachel

Codename: Kids-Next-Door  
Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1  
Hoagie P. Gillain JR./Numbuh 2  
Kuki Saban/Numbuh 3  
Wallbay Beatles/Numbuh 4  
Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5  
Cree Lincoln

HiHi Puffy Amiyumi  
Ami  
Yumi  
Kaz

Please put the comments in the comment box and have a nice day.

Thank You And Happy Labor Day!

Closing Note: It took me a long day to write this story so I Hope that you really had a great Labor Day.


End file.
